


Masked Heroes

by Nexanda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexanda/pseuds/Nexanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ladybug is struck with the terrible? news that her father has planned a Holiday for them, leaving not only the bakery closed but Ladybug unable to protect Paris and France for that matter! What will transpire when there's a new hero on the block and no one can plan for what may come their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Heroes

“So Tikki… Do you think it’s about time I told my family? I mean I know they mean well but I keep missing classes… I’m always late all because I have the save the world and try and help my student get the things they want at least it would be one weight off my shoulders if I did so… I mean sure I would put them into more danger but what am I to do?” Marinette sighed as she talked to the one that allowed her to save the world.

“I thought we talked about this already. We both agreed that not even _Chat Noir_ Would know who you where” The bug like creature buzzed as she wandered up to the distressed human.

“Yeah~ but that was before my dad has decided to go on a holiday… Away from Paris… Away from France infact-”  
  
“What?!” The small creature then began to panic. “No no! We can’t we absolutely must not! We must stay here and protest the book, and make sure the Akuma that are running wild under Hawk Moth mustn’t be released!” The Small bug then began to ramble as she paced back and forth against on her desk.

“Yeah I know Tikki but what choice do I have? It’s the summer holidays starting at the end of the week and it’s not like I can say no… it#ll only be for a few weeks-”  
  
“A few weeks!” Tikki squeaked out as she groaned falling on her back against the desk in almost like a faiting motion. The human girl got up with a groan. “And this is why I didn’t want to tell you about this because I knew that you would freak out and it’s not like I can go between France and England in a matter of moments… “ She sighed as fell face first into her bed. “What am I going to do?” She sighed. “ _Chat Noir_ is hopeless without ladybug and just to have her disappear is going to really damage this town… It’s not like he can destroy the Akuma all by himself…” Marinette continued in vein.

“Oh oh!” The smaller creature instantly got up and grinned as she got up and tried to dragon Marinette’s purse with her as she sat next to the face planted human beside her. “How about we go and talk to Master Fu! I am sure he knowed what to do!” The Bug chimed happily.

Looking up with a skeptical look she sat up crossing her arms, her lips mused as she thought about it. “I guess you’re right” She sighed. “There’s really no other better option… Do you think we should take the book to him for safe measure?” Tikki nodded as she happily dived into the small purse Marrittee carried on her days off as the human got up and ready to go out again for that day; having already been out for school.

Though as she made her way town she couldn’t help but frown as she saw the art works of her alter ego begin proud on display. She was going to let them all down soon enough… Still shaking the thought fromt her head and slapping her cheeks she continued to make her way to her destination with determination.

Though that all faded once she actually reached the door… Did Master Fu have a guest? Or perhaps a customer? Or Maybe-

“Come in young one!” Called a voice from the other side of the door.

“Ok Tikki this is it!”She states as she swallowed hard and entered through the door. Giving a shy smile Tikki happily burst in through the door with a worried look fluttering over to the other human.

“I have some grave news! Marinette will be going on holiday away from France! We do we do?” The small creature state getting down to the problem right away. The ender gave a soft smile as he gently patted the head of the small creature before opening up his other palm, letting it rest on top of his open palm and then started to scratch behind its antennae and Tikki almost instantly relaxed.”Fret not young one, I have already thought ahead of such solutions, While you are both away having fun and _relaxing_ things will be taken care of here with another one like yourself… Though in a way most do not know.” Master Fu stated. “And with that how about you both take a seat have some green tea and relax… I am sure the pair of you are both in need of some relaxation” He stated and with that gently place Tikki on a pillow next to Marinette who was already curling up in comfort.

“H-How did you do that?!” The young girl gasped in amazement she’s never seen Tikki so relaxed.

“Each cat has a different place it likes to scratch.” He said before winking and tapping the side of his nose before turning around and making some team… he just hoped that his choice was correct… He would have done it sooner or later but was this really the right time? When the chosen one had just arrived?

No he couldn’t think about that now. He had to trust his choice… Just like he did with the two previous they hadn’t let him down yet… And nor will this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I've been sat here writing this for an hour I've had 4 hours sleep and it's 5 am when I wrote this... isn't that alwyas the best time for ideas? Ahh well if people read and review / leave enough comments I may continue this idea but I don't know I have a few things planned for it but I'm not sure if people want this kind of thing?
> 
> PS - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLhfr8mpzxU 
> 
> Song that I would reccomend after reading It's what I kind of listen to when writing <3I'll porbably add one for each Chapter.


End file.
